mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Granero Levantar
thumb|322pxLa canción Raise This Barn es la unica canción en el octavo episodio de la tercera temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Es la primera y unica canción, hasta el momento, cantada por Applejack, aunque también cantan todos los miembros de la familia Apple, mientras reconstruyen el granero de Sweet Apple Acres. Letra Original (Inglés) thumb|right|270px ::Applejack ::Yee-hoo! ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Up, up, up, go the beams ::Hammer those joints, work in teams ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Todos: Yeah! :Applejack: Come on, Apple family! :Let's get to it! Wee-hoo! ::Applejack ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Finish the frame, recycling wood ::Working hard, you're doing good ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab your partner, here we go :Todos: Yeah! :Applejack: Whoo-whee! ::Applejack ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Slats of wood come off the ground ::Hold 'em up and nail 'em down ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Todos: Yeah! :Applejack: Come on, Apples! Get 'er done! ::Bloom ::Look at us, we're family ::Applejack ::Working together thankfully ::Bloom ::We Apples, we are proud to say ::y Apple Bloom ::Stick together the pony way ::Applejack ::Bow to your partner, circle right ::Get down if you're scared of heights ::Forward back and twirl around ::The barn's gonna be the best in town :Todos: Yeah! :Applejack: Yee-haw! Attagirl! :Apple Bloom: Alright, let's get to it! ::Todos ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Applejack ::Take your brushes, young and old ::Together, paint it, bright and bold ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Todos ::We raised this barn, we raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Together we sure raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Being together counts the most ::We all came here from coast to coast ::All we need to strive to be ::Is part of the Apple family :Todos:'''Yeah! Letra Traducida (Español) ::Applejack' ::¡Íja! ::Levantar el granero, levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Juntos podemos levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Arriba, arriba, arriba van las vigas ::Martillar esas uniones, trabajar en equipos ::Girando rápido a la derecha ::Elige tu pareja, aquí vamos :'Todos:' ¡Sí! :'Applejack:' ¡Vamos familia Apple! :¡Hagámoslo! ¡Íja! ::'Applejack' ::Levantar el granero, levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Juntos podemos levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Terminar el marco, reciclar madera ::Trabajando duro, lo hacen bien ::Girando rápido a la derecha ::Elige tu pareja, aquí vamos :'Todos:' ¡Sí! :'Applejack:' ¡Íja! ::'Applejack' ::Levantar el granero, levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Juntos podemos levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Tablas de madera levantar del suelo ::Sostener los clavos. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo ::Girando rápido a la izquierda ::Elige tu pareja, aquí vamos :'Todos:' ¡Sí! :'Applejack:' ¡Vamos, Apples! ¡Terminemosla! ::'Bloom' ::Míranos, somos una familia ::'Applejack' ::Trabajando juntos, amigablemente ::'Bloom' ::Somos Apples, nos orgullece decirlo. ::'y Apple Bloom' ::Mantenernos juntos por el camino Pony ::'Applejack' ::Reverencia, a la derecha ::Te caerás si te asustan las alturas ::De adelante a atrás, y dando vueltas ::Este granero va a ser el mejor del lugar. :'Todos:' ¡Sí! :'Applejack:' ¡Íja! ¡Vaquera! :'Apple Bloom:' Bueno, ¡Hagámoslo! ::'Todos' ::Levantar el granero, levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::Juntos podemos levantar el granero ::Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ::'Applejack' ::Tomen sus brochas, potrillos y ancianos ::Juntos, pintemos, brillante y audaz ::Girando rápido a la izquierda ::Elige tu pareja, aquí vamos ::'Todos' ::Levantamos el granero, levantamos el granero ::Si. lo hicimos ::Juntos realmente levantamos el granero ::Si. lo hicimos ::Estando juntos es lo que más cuenta ::Todos vinimos de costa en costa ::Todo lo que necesitamos para lograrlo ::Es una parte de la Familia Apple :'Todos:'''¡Sí! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 3ra Temporada